My little minion
by Doyle Mystery Writer
Summary: Just a little father and daughter fluff. My first fanfic, please read and review. I own nothing


Fink was busying herself cleaning the lab tools, it was quiet in the lab, she usually didn't like so much silence but her boss like it that way so she bear with it.

"Fink, would you please come here?" she heard her boss said

She run in all fours and was at his boss side in an instant "What do you need boss?"

There were both in front of a glorb incubator, but there were any glorb inside, instead was a red substance that Fink recognize. "Is that…lava?

"Yes, lava from the Danger Zone to be exact" responded Venomous in his monotone voice,

"Ohhh, are you going to turn it to a glorb boss?"

"Precisely Fink, as you remember, I discovered that the glorbs are natural elements highly concentrated in a single mass, and if my investigation is correct I can take any element, in this case lava, and artificially concentrate the mass to form glorbs"

"Can I help you!?" said Fink excited, she always loves to help his boss with his new experiments

Venomous put a soft smile _"My little scientist"_ Fink always was interested in his work and she often made some very accurate observations.

"Of course, that it's why I called you" Venomous said while putting i safety glasses and handing a pair to Fink who put them as well. "See that lever over there" said Venomous pointing a lever at right side of the incubator "This experiment needs some precise timing and the lever and control panel are quite father apart, so I can't manipulate both on my own, so when I give you the signal just push down the lever"

"Why isn't the lever on the control panel in the first place" Fink asked

"Because this is a glorb incubator from Boxmore" said Venomous nonchalantly

"That explains it"

Professor Venomous started to pot some data on the control panel while Fink had his tiny hands in the lever "Ok, glorb experimentation X023" said the purple scientist "Start now" suddenly the lava started to move, forming a sphere. While he was continuing staring at the panel "wait for it, wait for it, aaaaand… NOW FINK". Fink pull down the lever causing a lot of sparks to appear inside the incubator.

Fink decided to stand next to his boss and witness the whole process, but a few seconds later there was a robotic voice that said _'Danger, experiment destabilizing'_

"Oh no you don't" her boss starting to tap in the control panel like a maniac, while keep tipping the incubator started to crack and having smoke coming out

"Ahhhh…boss?" said Fink a little worried about the outcome of this experiment

"Take some cover Fink…just in case" she knows that if she didn't obey her, boss won't be happy, she was about to duck under the table when suddenly a cable which one of the main power sources for the incubator disconnected. "No, come one don't stop now I'm so close" said the ebony haired man trying to save his experiment

"Don't stop the expriement boss" said Fink running in all fours. She grabbed the cable and plug it back in place, unfortunelley Fink recieved a strong electrical shock when se did.

"Ahhhh" cried the rat girl and she was sent a few feet away from the incubator

"FINK" Venomous forget the experiment and went to his minion side. He dropped to his knees and put Fink in his lap, she was unconscious and was little burn up, he pick her up and was about to leave the lab, but in that moment he put his eyes in the incubator once again and he doesn't need a PhD to know that it about to explode, he took cover behind his main computer shielding Fink and himself the best way he could.

.

.

.

.

But nothing happens, the sound of steam was gone, when he decided that it was safe to take a peek, he heard a robotic voice. _'Incubation process complete'._ Venomous experiment was a success, he sawin the incubator a perfect stabilized red glorb, but he couldn't care less, the only thing he cared right now was the little girl in his arms. He run to the infirmary next to his lab and put the unconscious form of Fink in one of the examination tables and started to run all kind of diagnostic _"please Fink, please be okay"_ Venomous pleased in his head but before he could have a panic attack, he heard soft moans from the girl.

" _She is waking up"_ The purple man was beside her in an instant, he gently put his hand in her forehead trying to wake her up while saying her name. "Fink, Fink, come wake up kiddo"

"Mmmm…"

"Come on my little minion, please open your eyes."

When Fink finally open her eyes, it was the biggest sense of relieve that Venomous ever felt in his life

Fink eyes where trying to focus, it was hard with the blinding light, she wanted to put her hand over her eyes, but he found it extremely difficult. She could feel a hand in her forehead, the rat girl could recognize the owner of the hand anywhere

"Boooss?" said Fink in a little raspy voice

Venomous didnt say a word, they couldn't pass the lump in his throat, he only bent down a hug her little minion, "Oh Fink, Thank evilness you are ok"

When he finally let go Fink was more aware of her surroundings, she recognized that she was in the infirmary. She tried to sit but her boss stopped her.

"Fink no, you need to lay down" said Venomous gently pushing her back. "How are you feeling, does something hurt?

"I feel really sore, but nothing else"

Venomous didn't answer her, he presses a few bottoms on the table where think was lying and this automatically scanned Fink

After a few minutes the rat girl decided to ask "Boss, what happened? I remember helping you out with your experiment, then there was a lot steam, red lights…then pain…and after that it was all black

With a sight he said "I was having trouble with my experiment, one of the main sources of power disconnected but you connected it again" he put his hands in tight fists "the moment you did, you received a powerful shock of electricity and went unconscious for a few minutes…I think the shock hurt your muscular tissue, you might be sore for a few days"

"Oh…What about the experiment?"

The purple man looked down to the rat girl with an expression of horror "The experiment!?... What about the experiment? FINK, what about you? screw the experiment. You were lucky that you only end up with sore muscles and minus burns, you could been seriously hurt… or worse" said Venomous whispering the last part

Fink was a little taken back by her boss outburst "But…I'm your minion…It's my job to help you succeed with your experiments…beside" she decided to break eye contact "you…can't always…hired or even make more minions better than me…I'm not really anything special"

Venomous decided to take a breath, he took his little minion hand making her look at him once again and said "Fink, you're an excellent minion and lab assistant. I can't count all the times you help me with my experiments, but what I really appreciate of those times is that the one helping me is _you._ Fink you are special, you are mischievous, active, smart and passionate, I never would want another minion, your life it's more important than any experiments" he pick her up and cradled her to his chest "so please stop give me heart attacks".

"O..okay"

Fink didn't know what else to say, he really loved her boss in more than the typical minion-master way, he was her guardian, her role model, the person she admired the most, but her was set that her boss didn't saw her in nothing more than a minion and she was okay with that…but now, she was glad she was wrong. She couldnt stop the little sobs and tears.

"Fink"

"Ye…yeah?"

"Are you crying?" said her boss with a little raspy voice, but she could make out the difference

"No…are you crying?"

"No" replied the purple man, but think could feel little warm drops on the top of her head

 **Later that night**

Professor Venomous was feeding Fink her dinner, she was now in her room, her burns were patch up, she was wearing a black night gown with a snake in the front while her boss was in her usual black turtle neck sweater and white boots

After all the medicine and diagnosis (that he made himself) he decided that Fink would be bedridden at least a week, there will not be permanent damage, but he won't be taking any chances.

"Ok, one last spoonful" Fink reluctantly accepted the last of the soup, he didn't like to be babied but..for her boss, she played along

"Good girl, if you keep eating like this you be better in no time"

"So, I won't be stock here a whole week!" said the rat girl in hope

"Nope, a week in bed, no protest"

"Ahhhhh"

Venomous just gave her minion an amused laugh "Come on kiddo, time for bed, you really need to rest"

"But…(insert cute yawn here)…I'm not tired"

"I would like to disagree" she helps Fink lay down in her bed and tuck her in, just a few seconds later he heard Fink little snores.

"Goodnight Fink" he said before bent down and kiss her little minion forehead

But just before he leaves the room he heard Fink said "Goodnight Dad"


End file.
